Fairy Flight
by storyreader21
Summary: A young Harry and Hermione are turned into female fairies and end up in Kokori forest and help Link on his quest. Part one of three. future pairing is between Fem Harry, Hermione, Saria, fem link, and fem Ranma from Ranma onehalf, all permanently female fairies.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Flight**

 **Summary: A young Harry and Hermione are turned into female fairies and end up in Kokori forest and help Link on his quest. Part one of three. future pairing is between Fem Harry, Hermione, Saria, fem link, and fem Ranma from Ranma onehalf, all permanently female fairies.**

 **I had help from fanfiction author: The Ghost Write**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, Zelda, or Ranma series.**

 **Chapter 1**

In Diagon Alley two redheaded twins were walking with a pixie in a cage. Those two were Fred and George Weasly, thoughwe'll just call them Gred and Forge. They had been developing a prank pixie whose bite turns people into fairies, identified by a glow surrounding it, However they needed to get one final ingredient so that instead of lasting a few years it ony lasts a few seconds, like their also planned Canary creams.

As they were walking a half giant named Hagrid bumped into them after leaving a boy named Harry Potter to head to Madame Malkin's robes on his own while he goes to the Leaky Cauldron to recover from the Gringotts Cart ride.

That bumped caused the twins to drop the cage which opened and the pixie took off in the direction Hagrid came from, as the twins looked at each other, before taking off running after the escaped Pixie.

The pixie flew past the people, with Gred and Forge behind, though sometimes losing sight temporarily. During one of those times, the pixie flew into the neck of young Harry Potter as he was outside about to enter Madame Malkins. The next thing he knew was a sharp pain as the pixie bit him before he shrunk into his clothes as he turned into a fairy (and since it was a prank from the twins, even if not yet ready due to lasting to long currently he became a female fairy that looks like a younger version of his mom, including the eyes at that). He, now she climbed out of the now much, much too big clothes (that were already too big before), saw what had happened, and looked around, seeing everything so much larger than her, before seeing a glowing ball that she recognized as what changed her. In her desperation to get it to change her back, she instinctively flew after the pixie, not even noticing her own glow appearing as she got in the air.

Gred and Forge however didn't notice the pixie's glow, only Harry's, and thought she was the pixie, not even noticing the abandoned pile of clothes on the ground, as they chased Harry, who in turn chased the pixie.

They ran/flew through Diagon Alley, before ending up in Flourish and Blott's which was a bookstore. Unfortunately Harry lost the pixie among the giant shelves, while the twins lost Harry.

Meanwhile, among the shelves was a bushy haired, muggleborn girl known as Hermione Granger, who had returned to Diagon Alley for some books, to help prepare for her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As she browsed through the titles as her parents were in another section, she saw a glowing ball with wings fly into her before feeling a sharp pain as the pixie bit her, before like Harry before her she was turned into a tiny fairy.

After she struggled out of her clothes, she saw the glow of the pixie, go around the corner of the now even more gigantic bookshelf, and like Harry before her, her desperation to change back allowed her to instinctively fly, and become a glowing ball of her own.

As she turned the corner she saw the pixie was already out of sight, seeing only two redheaded twins with their backs to her as they headed to the exit, unknowing that they had been searching that aisle when the pixie flew in and that they caught the pixie in the cage, before using an enchantment built into the cage itself to hide it, and anything inside it.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione, realizing that they had lost the pixie, flew above the shelves, hoping to see it from above. Once there they saw each other on opposite sides of the store, and only seeing the glow, shouted "YOU!" aloud, though both to far away from each other to hear it at their scale, at the same time, then rushed torwards each other.

Unfortunately for them, they did not expect the other to do that as well, and they collided head first with each other at speed, knocking each other out as their bodies, now devoid of the glow, fell straight down while tangled together. Only for them to land unconscious on a napkin in the purse of a muggle who was paying for her magical children's supplies, before closing the purse, with Harry and Hermione still unconscious within it, and leaving Diagon Alley, and going to a nearby park, where she would reach into her purse, and grabbed and folded the napkin up, with the still unconscious Harry and Hermione unknowingly on the inside of it, before using the outside to wipe some mud off her youngest child's face when they finished playing.

She would then throw the dirty napkin, with Harry and Hermione still unconscious but otherwise unhurt inside it, at the nearest trashcan, without looking to see it fall short, as she and her family left the park, with no one knowing what happened to them. Not even the magical world knew, which would cause Headmaster Dumbledore several problems later on. Though it would be night time before the two woke up.

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Flight**

 **Summary: A young Harry and Hermione are turned into female fairies and end up in Kokori forest and help Link on his quest. Part one of three. future pairing is between Fem Harry, Hermione, Saria, fem link, and fem Ranma from Ranma onehalf, all permanently female fairies.**

 **I had help from fanfiction author: The Ghost Write**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, Zelda, or Ranma series.**

 **Chapter 2**

As night fell two tiny fairies were stirring while covered in a muddy used napkin in a park. As they woke up they shook their heads as they slowly fluttered into the air, their glows returning as they rose, as the napkin fell back to the floor, before they looked at each other. Being close enough to see through the glow, they saw that one had bushy brown hair (tiny winged version of Hermione), while the other one had red hair, and green eyes. (Fem harry, who looks like a younger winged version of her mother).

"You! Change me back!" They cried at the same time, as they tackled each other back to the ground, and started rolling around for dominence, as their glows cut off.

This however caused them to stop and blink.

"But you changed me!" they said.

"No I didn't"

"I saw your glow right before you bit me then this happened."

"Wait." Hermione said. "Both of us were changed after being bit by a glow."

"So we saw each other and thought they were the one that changed us." Harry sighed.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Sorry."

"Me too." Harry replied as a burst of wind caused them both to shiver as they realized that they were naked, causing Harry to blush bright red, and turn around.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked confused that the other would be so shy. "We're both girls here."

"Before I was changed I was a boy." Harry explained blushing.

"O...O...Oh." Hermione said blushing, as she covered herself with her hands as well, before another wind blew causing both of them to shiver. Hermione then sighed knowing that they had to have priorities, and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on." She said. "Right now we're both girls, and we have bigger problems. It's night time, and we need to get to shelter. We're small, and judging from those clouds coming in, it's going to rain."

"Right." Harry sighed, not wanting to be this size and caught in the rain.

The two flew up in the air looking for shelter, eventually finding a hole in a tree for the night, just as the rain came down. As the two huddled together under a leaf in the back of the hole they talked. Hermione telling Harry about her life as the daughter of dentists, while Harry hesitated at first, before telling about his life growing up. Causing Hermione to hold her closer as she gave comfort, and promised herself that Harry would never have to go back once they were normal, before they fell asleep.

In the morning they woke up to sunlight coming through the hole.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry asked. "Two questions, one do you know how to get back to Diagon Alley from here?"

"Yeah." Hermione said looking around. "I remember passing this park on the way there. It's close."

"Good." Harry said before blushing. "Is there a way for us to get some clothes?"

"Well." Hermione said thinking. "I read a book about making clothes once, though the only design was for a girl, and I've never tried before, so it might take awhile."

"I can wait." Harry said. "I'm not particularly eager to return to the Dursley's, and girl clothes at least provide some decency."

"Alright." Hermione said more then happy to help Harry get away from the Dursley's for awhile after hearing about Harry's past the night before.

One Week Later...

"Finally." Hermione said as she finished their clothes. "I can't believe it was this difficult."

"I can't believe one of them came alive and..." Harry started before Hermione cut Harry off by covering her mouth with her hand while blushing.

"Don't mention that." Hermione said, as she handed Harry's clothes to her, which like she said, was girl clothes, consisting of a shirt, skirt, panties, socks, bra, and shoes made out of leaves instead of fabric. And though it would not protect their bodies from attack, it would protect their modesty.

Now clothed they flew back to Diagon Alley, where they searched for any clue to get back to normal. While there they accidentaly flew into Knockturn Alley.

"This place gives me the creeps." Hermione said looking around next to Harry.

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"Hey look." A voice called, and when they looked they saw what could only be a identified as a hag. "Fairies. We can cut them up and sell them for potion ingredients."

This caused the two of them to pale and take off as the hag chased them, eventually being joined by 90% of the shoppers.

Harry and Hermione flew all over dodging the people, items, and spells being sent to catch them, before they flew into a building called Borgin and Burkes.

Knowing the ones chasing them could enter at any moment, they looked around until they saw a cabinent standing to the side partly open that they flew into. Unfortunately when they did, their new fairy magic, and the magic of the cabinent, known as a vanishing cabinet which causes things to disappear from it and reapper in the matching cabinet, which in this case is not only broken, but both are incompatible with fairy magic, causing the two of them to be flung through time and space as the cabinent exploded beyond repair.

The two were catapaulted through time and space seemingly without end, until a turbulence sent them out in the middle of a lightning storm in a forest, in front of a giant tree with a face. This was The Great Deku Tree in the Kokori forest, and he noticed them appear in front of him in a flash of lightning. Taking a closer look using his abilities as a guardian diety of the forest he saw that they were transformed humans, but also that they were severely injured, though barely awake.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry answered.

"I feel numb." she answered.

"Me too." Harry replied.

"The two of you are dying." A voice from the tree in front of them spoke to them.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked to injured to care that she was dying.

"I am The Great Deku Tree." The tree said. "Guardian Diety of the Kokori. I can heal you, but at a cost. I can see the magic around you, and can tell that you are both transformed humans. However the two of you are so injured that the only way for me to heal you would make it impossible for anyone to reverse the change and turn you back into humans, and unlike currently it won't end on it's own after a couple years, So you would be fairies permanently."

"It's better than dying." Harry said. "Though I guess I'll have to choose a more feminine name, since my current one is for the male I used to be."

"You don't have to change your name Harry." Hermione said. "Though I do agree that it's better than dying."

"I know." Harry said. "But I want to. It will give me a fresh start, as a male human I had a bad life, but as a female fairy, well since I was changed has actually been the best time of my life, even with trying to change back."

"Very well." The Great Deku Tree said, before an absolutely immense amount of magic was channeled into them, healing them, but also making it impossible for them to become human again.

Eventually they were fully healed and flew up to The Great Deku Tree's face.

"Thank you." They said.

"Your welcome." The Great Deku Tree said. "Now judging from how you arrived here, and the energy I sensed around you at the time, you are from another dimension, however without knowing exactly which one, it is impossible for you to return, unless someone there summons you. However you are welcome to live here in Kokori Forest. There are also several fairies here, who can teach you about your new forms."

Hearing that they couldn't go home caused them to be sad, but they decided to accept the offer.

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione said, as The Great Deku Tree summoned a fairy to show them around, and introduce them to the Kokori.

Looking around, Harry, and to a lesser extent Hermione thought this would be a much better place to live. Harry due to growing up with the Dursley's, and Hermione due to her parents, although they love her, would most of the time leave her alone, as they went to work, and neither had any friends before each other.

 **Thanks for reading the chapter please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Flight**

 **Summary: A young Harry and Hermione are turned into female fairies and end up in Kokori forest and help Link on his quest. Part one of three. future pairing is between Fem Harry, Hermione, Saria, fem link, and fem Ranma from Ranma onehalf, all permanently female fairies.**

 **I had help from fanfiction author: The Ghost Write**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, Zelda, or Ranma series.**

 **Chapter 3**

'In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree... The children of the forest, the kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. HOwerver, there is one boy who does not have a fairy...'

Meanwhile said boy without a fairy is dreaming about an escaping princess on a horse that runs past him, as an evil looking male gerudo on a horse appears behind him.

In a forest clearing The Great Deku Tree stands tall, before he speaks.

"Naminé, Hermione, where art thou? Come hither..."

Hearing the summons two fairies, Hermione the fairy, formerly Hermione Granger the human girl, and Naminé the fairy, formerly Harry Potter the human boy, flew to the Deku Tree.

Over the year since they arrived, they have learned how to use their fairy magic along with their passve ability (Hermione: Comprehensive Knowlede-Knows general knoweledge, whether locational, or about a particular subject. Basically, she is a floating magic map with standard info filled in, and knowledge about any creature they meet. Naminé: Suvivalist Extremist-Hightened situational awareness, capable of tracking and detecting enemies and boosts stamina and sneaking to allies) and active ability (Hermione: Active understanding-can suss out secrets of locations of items or people, acting like a dungeon compass, Naminé: Angel Kiss-grants swiftness and/or flight to allies while in use) though Naminé was quite embaressed that her active ability requires her to actually kiss the one it is used on. It works great on fairies, since they are the same size, and increasses their speed, but it is very tiring to use on humans, so she usually only uses it when she needs to.

The two of them also learned about fairy types. There were the earth fairies like Hermione that use earth magic to fight, and increase defense. Air fairies like Naminé, who Ironically changed her name to Naminé which means Ocean Wave which is more suited to a water fairy, that use air magic to fight and fly faster and with more skill. Water fairies that use water magic to attack, and breath and move safely in any liquid, including stomach acid (Discovered by the few water fairies that were swallowed whole by animals). Fire fairies that use fire magic to attack, and withstand both extreme heat, by being immune, and extreme cold, by keeping their bodies warm. and finally Forest fairies, that use plants to attack, and can heal the injured Like a forest healing from a forest fire, they are further divided into the regular forest fairies, and healing fairies, which focus solely on healing to the point they can heal any injury, (including death, though at the exchange of their own life.) Naminé and Hermione have mastered the basic powers of all fairy types (fairies can learn more than their own fairy magic, in fact it is one of the requirements to become a great fairy, though for those that do not match the type it is more difficult), but none of the more advanced ones including attacks.

The two had also met the Kokiri, and where great friends with the Kokiri's Link, and Saria, with all four even playing several pranks.

Hermione and Naminé stopped in front of the Great Deku Tree's face.

"Oh, Hermione the fairy, Naminé the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree..." he said "Dost thou sense it? The limate of evil descending upon this realm..." This caused both fairies to bob up and down in a fairy nod, since all fairies had felt it.

"Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule..." He continued. "For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaing the order of the world..., but... before this tremendous evil, evn my power is as nothing..."

This caused both Naminé and Hermione to pale, both knowing how powerful the Great Deku Tree is, and imagining just how powerful something has to be to render it as to nothing in comparison.

"It seems." The Great Deku Tree continued. "The time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... Will the two of you be his partners?"

Naminé and Hermione both looked confused at the mention of a journey, both knowing that the only kokiri without a fairy is their friend Link, before nodding.

"The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth..." The Great Deku Tree continued causing Naminé and Hermione's eyes to go wide in shock. "Hermione, Naminé... Go now! Find our young friend, and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly Hermione, Naminé, Fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world depends upon thee!"

This made both Naminé, who loved to fly, and Hermione, who without her own wings is terrified of flying, but with her own wings, is just as at home in the air, as an air fairy, despite being an earth fairy, to pale, before turning around and taking off flying back up the path, and between the legs of a Kokiri named Mido instead of running into him, and into the Kokiri Village, saying hello to the kokiri on top of the shop as they passed, before heading straight to Link's house already knowing exactly where it is due to being friends with him, and not having to turn around. before they flew in.

"Hello! Link! Wake up!" they called, before noticing he was having a nightmare, which had become commonplace, for all four friends, before Naminé and Hermione flew up to his ears and landed on the edge of them before shouting "WAKE UP!" causing Link to wake up.

"Hello Link." They said.

"Hey Naminé, Hermione." He replied. "What's up?"

"Two things." Naminé said. "First the Great Deku Tree has summoned you, and two..."

"He asked both of us to be your fairy partners." Hermione finished.

"Really that's great." Link said getting out of bed, luckily he had slept in his clothes the night bfore, before speaking up again, "But we better go, can't keep the Great Deku Tree waiting."

With that the three friends went out the door with Naminé and Hermione sitting on Link's head in his hair. Outside they saw their friend Saria run up.

"Yahoo! Hi, Link!" She called, waving at Link, since the couldn't see Naminé and Hermione from there.

Hermione and Naminé then grabbed onto Link's hair as he jumped down, the height being nowhere near enough to hurt him, before they flew up to Saria.

"Hey Naminé, Hermione." Saria said. "What are you two doing with Link so early?"

"Two things." Hermione said. "First, both of us are now Link's fairy partners."

"What!" Saria's fairy yelled, "But you've only been here a year, why would such young fairies be granted guardian fairy status?"

"Don't know." They said.

"It doesn't matter." Saria said. "I"m sure The Great Deku Tree had a reason. Congradulations Link, now you're a true Kokiri, but what was the second reason."

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned me." Link said.

"Is that right?" Saia said in surprise. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It is quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree."

"See you." They said as they headed up the hill and to the path to the Great Deku Tree only for the Kokiri MIdo to stop them.

"Hey, You! Mr. No-Fairy! Wha's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man."

This caused Naminé and Hermione to fly into Mido's face.

"hey we're his fairies." They said. "and he's here because The Great Deku Tree summoned him."

"WHAT!?" Mido screamed looking at them. "You've got two fairies, and the Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Why would he summon you and not the Great Mido? This isn't funny (Here he pouts.) I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready?"

"You don't have your equipment ready either." Link said to the pouting Mido.

"What?" Mido said. "You're right- I don't have my equipment ready, but... If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and a shield!... Sheesh!"

"Unfortunately he's right." Naminé said looking down the path. "They're monsters down the path to the Great Deku Tree."

"Alright." Link said, turning around and heading back. "Maybe Saria will know where I can get a sword and shield."

When they got there they saw Saria and Link called out to her. "Hey Saria."

"What?" She said in surprise looking up the path to him, surprised he's back already.

"Mido won't let me see the Great Deku Tree without a sword and shield." Link began. "Do you know where I can find one?"

""Mido won't let you go see the Great Deku Tree?" She said. "Ohh... that bum! I don't know why he's always so mean to everyone! What he said is true though. The forest... strange things have been happening here lately... You need to be ready for anything. You'd better find a weapon! You can buy a shield at the shop, but there is only one sword hidden somewhere in the forest."

"Thanks." Link said as he walked of to look for them before Hermione floated in front of him and started giving a slight green hue into her naturally light blue glow that both she and Naminé as well as another more annoying fairy named Navi have for a natural glow color for some reason as she used her active ability.

"I found the sword." She said. "Also the shield costs 40 rupees. Come on follow me."

She then lead them up the nearby hill to the Forest Training Center, and going to a small hole at the end.

"It's through here." She said as she flew though with Link and Naminé following. Once there she stopped at the crossroads.

"There's a blue rupee to the left, and the sword is this way." She said before waitng for Link to pick up the rupee before heading to the right with Hermione in the lead before she stopped and let an always rolling bouder by before following it, collecting seven more rupees on the way, to a hill with a chest at the top that Link opened to find the Kokiri sword.

Then they went back cutting down some grass on the way for three more rupees before reentering the Forest Training Center.

Once they got there, they decided to use the training center to practice with the swords, and becoming hyper focused on something when either Naminé, or Hermione glow green and head to an item, spot, person(which makes them glow dark blue instead) or enemy (which has a yellow glow instead), and getting fifteen rupees for completing the various training excersises.

"we're still ten rupees short." Link said looking in his wallet.

"Hey." Naminé said with a smirk. "This was Mido's idea, and doesn't he have some rupees in his house?"  
With that the group went into Mido's empty house and opened the chests he had to find eleven rupees and a heart. which they had learned restored health.

"And that brings us up to 41." Link said before heading to the shop and buying the Deku shield.

After equiping it, he went back to Mido.

"If you want to see the Great Deku Tree You should at least equip a sword and shield." He said before noticing said items on Link's back. "Eh, what's that? Oh, you have a Deku Shield... And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri Sword?! GOOD GRIEF! Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp. I the Great Mido, will never accept you as one of us! Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? HUh?! Grumble...grumble..."

With that Mido moved to the side as Link, Hermione, and Naminé continued on their way, until Naminé told them to stop, as she sensed some enemies with her passive ability, right before three plants with chomping heads rose into the air in front of them, as Naminé's glow turned yellow and she flew around just above them and out of reach. as Link hyper focused on the first one, while Hermione provided information.

"Deku Baba." Hermione said in Link's ear, and through her coguardian fairy bond to Naminé. "Though it looks withered, it will hurt you if you touch it!"

Luckily all three were easy to deal with, and provided them with three Deku sticks.

Hermione then examined them and said. "These will come in handy, but my fairy ability says that you can only carry a certain amount, though I can sense two upgrades available to allow you to carry more. Now is not the time for that however."

"Right." Naminé said before they continued on to the meadow with the Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree, we're back!" Naminé and Hermione called.

"Oh...Naminé...Hermione... Thou hast returned..." The Great Deku Tree said. "LInk... Welcome. Listen carefully to what I the Deku Tree am about to tell thee... Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares..." This caused the three to wonder how he knew that, before the Great Deku Tree continued. "As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land, and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it...Verily, thou hast felt it...Link...The time has come to test thy courage. I have been cursed (que startled gasps)... I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage. Dost though have courage enough to undertake this task?"

Link was scared but he knew he had to help The Great Deku Tree, so he firmed up his resolve, and said "Yes."

"Then enter, brave Link." The Great Deku Tree said lowering the mouth of his face in the tree to reveal the entrance to the hollow portion inside of him. "and thou too. Naminé, Hermione... Naminé the fairy, Hermione the fairy... Thou must aid Link...and Link, when they speak listen well to their words of wisdom.

The three friends loooked at each other nervously before they walked forward and entered the Great Deku Tree.

 **Thanks for reading, please review, also when Naminé and Hermione are talking together, does anyone have anything I can call them that does not make me spell out both their names (and later the others as well when they become fairies and talk at the same time as well).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Flight**

 **Summary: A young Harry and Hermione are turned into female fairies and end up in Kokori forest and help Link on his quest. Part one of three. future pairing is between Fem Harry, Hermione, Saria, fem link, and fem Ranma from Ranma onehalf, all permanently female fairies.**

 **I had help from fanfiction author: The Ghost Write**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, Zelda, or Ranma series.**

 **Sorry about the chapter, I'm trying to decide if I should do the sidequests, like the golden skulls, and Biggoron sword, and heart pieces, fire arrows, ice arrows, or just go right through, getting only the necessary items to complete the storyline. and not even bothering with upgrades that are not neccessary, with the exception of great fairy gifts, and said upgrades only being mentioned in passing unless it is literally on the way.**

 **I am using the masterquest version of the game.**

 **Chapter 4**

The three walked into the Great Deku Tree to see a large multilevel space with a spider web in the middle above a hole next to an empty torch.

"Why is there an empty torch inside the Great Deku Tree?" Hermione asked as they passed the web and approached a wall of vines.

"No idea." Naminé said before glowing yellow and floating by a skull shaped spider hanging on the vines. "Maybe your active ability will tell us."

"Skullwalltula. Be careful not to touch it." Hermione said before continuing "Maybe." as she began glowing even brighter, as she pushed her active ability to discover the reason.

"Well that stinks." Hermione said. "All I got was it is the way this dimension is. I did however find out that there is an item we need on the top floor, the boss on the bottom floor, and a ladder that way."

"Alright." Naminé said before the three began to climb the ladder and head up the path, causing Naminé to glow yellow and fly near a bat like creature.

"Keese." Hermione said "When you get close to it hyper focus, even if it flies away you can still target it."

Link then blocked it's attack with his shield before killing it.

They then jumped across the gap and continued on until they found an egg, that Naminé's senses registered as a threat.

"Gohma Egg." Hermione said after checking. "When this egg hatches, a Gohma Larva will be born."

Link then ran up and sliced the egg before it could hatch, then walked up to a crate only for another Gohma Egg to fall and hatch into what looked like a tadpole with two spider legs and a large eye.

"Gohma Larva." Hermione said. "Look out when it's getting ready to pounce."

Link shielded against the pounce then hit it twice to kill it before hearing something under the crate, and so he broke it, revealing what looked like a gold scarab version of the skullwalltula, which after being killed left behind a gold skull shaped token.

"This feels like it is apart of a curse that to break you need to collect them all, but at the same time like this specific curse doesn't effect the Great Deku Tree at all." Hermione said using her gift.

"We'll figure it out later." Naminé said. "There's a wall of vines here, we can use them to get to the top."

"Alright." Link said. as they climbed up and killed another keese and Deku Baba, but this time getting an item called Deku Nuts, that release a flash and stun enemies.

"The carrying limits for this can be upgraded twice as well." Hermione said before continuing, but later, for now we need to go through this door."

"Alright." Link said. "You're the one with the knowledge."

Inside was a room with a single unlit torch, a lit torch, a switch, three ledges including the one they are on, and several Gohma Eggs.

"You need to kill all the enemies in this room." Hermione said before Link, and Naminé nodded and got to work, while Hermione sat on Link's hat looking for any danger those two missed, while actively focusing on one enemy. After all, the way they worked was Hermione gave information and acted as emergency lookout, Link fought the enemies, and Naminé found the enemies.

Afterwards, a chest suddenly appeared on a ledge, they got to by stepping on the switch, which caused three platforms to rise from the ground.

Inside the chest was a slingshot.

"Again, the carry limit, for the ammo at least, can be increased twice." Hermione said.

"That's good though, isn't it?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, Hermione sighed, "Just repetitive. Come on."

The three of them left the room, and after killing a keese and another Deku Baba, and getting more Deku Nuts, they looked down from the edge of the floor.

"I'll be under your hat." Hermione squeaked.

"How come?" Naminé asked.

"My ability is telling me that we need to jump from here to the middle of that web on the ground to break it." Hermione replied. "And even if there is water underneath it to break our fall, it is still a very large fall, that we can't slow down by flying."

"Ah." Link and Naminé said.

"I'll join you." Naminé said as the two of them hid under Link's hat as he gulped before he jumped with a "Geronimo!"

Once they broke through and landed in the water, they climbed out, and following Hermione's directions shot the switch above the door to the right.

Inside there was three Gohma Eggs, and an orange plant like thing.

"Mad Scrub." Hermione said as they approached it after destroying the eggs, with the slingshot. "If you get close it will hide in the grass...unless you defeat it first! Try projectiles or hitting its attacks back."

After defeating the enemies they went back to the first room, and after fighting some more Deku Babas stepped on a switch that lit a torch on fire.

Link then took a Deku Stick and used it and the fire to light the torches in the other room.

In the room after was a spinning blade and a moving platform over water, and an unlit torch with a switch that temporarily lit it. After shooting the Gohma Egg on the cieling Link lit the torch, then a Deku Stick before using that to light the two torches on the other side after jumping on the platform and ducking under the spinning blades, in order to remove the bars from the door behind a giant spider shaped like a skull with legs hanging from the ceiling.

"Skulltula." Hermione said "It's soft belly is it's weak point."

Hearing that Link went to the side and shot it twice with the slingshot in the belly, defeating it, and allowing them to climb up the block to the ledge with the door.

"Huh." Hermione said to herself, as they climbed the block. "I can sense a secret behind here, but also get the feeling we can't get it now."

In the next room was a mad shrub, 4 Gohma Eggs on the ground, and four on the ceiling, plus a Keese in the top right corner.

After dealing with them they went to the next room, and found two Deku Baba, and four Keese, on torches in the middle of what looked like graves, with a switch in the middle of the torches.

After killing them, they looked around, and saw a door blocked by a web, and a tunnel blocked by a web.

"I sense something hidden here too." Hermione muttered to herself before saying louder to the others, "I sense we need to go through the tunnel."

"Alright." Link said before stepping on the switch to light the torches, then lit a deku stick as he ran past them, before they turned off, and burned the web before going through the tunnel. On the other side was a giant sized Deku Baba, and bigger looking scrub, as well as a block, and more webbing over a hole.

"Business Scrub." Hermione said. "Like a Mad Scrub, but once defeated will offer the chance to buy something."

"Big Deku Baba." She continued. "Like a Deku Baba, but bigger, and takes more hits to defeat."

After defeating them, and turning down an offer to buy a second Deku Shield, Link pushed the block down to the lower level they started in after breaking the first web with a falling jump, and lit a Deku Stick before running back and using the block to get back up, used the fire to burn the web over the hole, before jumping down to the water below.

Once there they began swimming to the shore when Naminé spoke up.

"I sense three enemies ahead." She said.

"And from what my ability is telling me, you have to defeat them in a certain order, or it won't work." Hermione added. "Left, Right, Middle. Also those are Deku Scrubs, like Mad Scrubs, but more cowardly, when knocked out of the grass offering information in exchange for mercy, and less prone to shooting multiple seeds at a time, sticking to one."

"Got it." Link said swimming to the left and getting that Deku Scrub, causing it to freeze and glow blue, before repeating the process for the right one, then the middle one to run around, until getting back to Link and talking.

"How did you know our secret." How irritating!" It said. "It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you! In order to administer the Coup de Grâce to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she's stunned. Oh Queenie...Sorry about that."

With that the three left as Link, Hermione, and Naminé headed to the boss room.

In there they continued down they reached a large space as the wall behind them that they just passed through slammed shut, and they looked around to find a giant spider with a tentacle like pussy on the back called Parasitic Armored Arachnid Gohma which dropped to the ground when it realized they were there.

"Gohma." Hermione said. It's one of the parasitic monsters inside the Deku Tree! In fact it is the source. It's eye is vulnerable when it's red!"

"Got it." Link said shooting it in the eye with the slingshot when it prepared to attack, stunning it before getting two jump attacks in, and one miss, before it started climbing up the wall and to the ceiling. Link then shot it in the eye, when it turned red, and before it could do anything, which knocked it to the ground stunned once more. He then dealt three more jump attacks to it, which killed it, leaving a heart container that they collected before heading into the blue glowing circle that appeared, causing them to be surrounded by light and lifted up, before being put back down gently in front of the Great Deku Tree.

"Well done, Link..." The Great Deku Tree said. "Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage...I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes...Now I have more to tell thee, wouldst thou listen?"

"Yes." Link said after Naminé and Hermione settled back on his head as he sat down on the ground.

"Now...listen carefully..." The Great Deku Tree said. "A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me...This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm, that is connected to Hyrule...For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods...Before time began, before spirits and life existed...Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule...Din, the goddess of Power...Naryu, the goddess of Wisdom...Farore, the goddess of Courage...Din...with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land, and created the red earth. Naryu...poured her wisdom to the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore...with her rich soul, produced all life-forms that would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden, sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then the sacred triangles have become the basis of this worlds providence. And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce...Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend...That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power...Because of that curse, my end is nigh (cue gasps). Though your valient efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed befoore you started..."

"YOUR DYING!" Link, Naminé, and Hermione shouted.

"Yes, I will pass away soon..." The Great Deku Tree said. "But do not grieve for me...I have been able to tell you of these important matters...This is Hyrule's final hope...Link...Go now to Hyrule Castle...There thou wilt surely meet the Princess of Destiny...Take this stone with thee, the stone that man wanted so much that he cast the curse upon me..."

With a bright flash a green stone appeared above Link.

"That's the Kokiri Emerald!" Hermione said. "The spiritual stone of the forest."

"The future depends on thee..." The Great Deku Tree said. "Link...Thou art courageous...Naminé the fairy, Hermione the fairy...help Link to carry out my will...I entreat thee...Link...Naminé...Hermione...Good...bye..."

With that the Great Deku Tree died as his body turned rotten gray.

The three stood there for awhile crying, until Naminé finally stopped being more used to loss, and painful situations, both physical, and emotional."

"Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Link, Hermione!" She said as the others nodded and they left with one last "Good-bye...Great Deku Tree..." to the one they had come to see as a father figure.

 **Thanks for reading, please review, also when Naminé and Hermione are talking together, does anyone have anything I can call them that does not make me spell out both their names (and later the others as well when they become fairies and talk at the same time as well).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Flight**

 **Summary: A young Harry and Hermione are turned into female fairies and end up in Kokori forest and help Link on his quest. Part one of three. future pairing is between Fem Harry, Hermione, Saria, fem link, and fem Ranma from Ranma onehalf, all permanently female fairies.**

 **I had help from fanfiction author: The Ghost Write**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, Zelda, or Ranma series.**

 **The story will not be entirely the same due to having abilities that make it alot easier to get through.**

 **I am using the masterquest version of the game.**

 **Chapter 5**

Link, Naminé, and Hermione ran up the path to Kokiri Village, killing three more Deku Baba on the way. At the end they were stopped by Mido.

"Hey Link! What did you do?!" he yelled. "The Great Deku Tree...Did he...die?"

"Yes." Link sighed.

"How could you let a thing like that happen?! It's all your fault!" Mido yelled, before storming off in anger.

"No it's not." Hermione said. "The Great Deku Tree said he was doomed before you started, there was nothing you could have done. Come on, we can't waste any time."

"Right." The other two agreed before they all ran through Kokiri Village, and to the tunnel to the outside. They were halfway across the bridge in the middle of the tunnel when they were stopped by Saria's voice.

"Oh, you're leaving..." She said, stopping the three, and getting them to face her, having passed her without noticing.

"Yeah." Link sighed. "There's something I need to do."

"I knew..." Saria said "That you would leave the forest...someday Link...because you are different from me and the other Kokiri...But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever... Won't we?"

"Of course." Link said.

"We'll be friends forever as well." Naminé said.

"Definitely." Hermione agreed.

"Thanks." Saria said to the three, before handing an ocarina out to Link. "I want you to have this ocarina...please take good care of it."

"I will." Link said putting it in his bag.

"Good." Saria said. "When you play my ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit."

"You got it." Link said. "We better get going."

With that they continued on their way with Saria watching with a small smile.

As they were approaching the wide open part of Hyrule field at the end of the forest they were stopped by a voice.

"Hoot, Hoot, up here Link." The voice said, and when they looked up they saw a very large owl. "It appears the time has finally come for you to start your adventure! You will encounter many hardships ahead...That is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times! If you go straight this way, you will see Hyrule Castle. You will meet a princess there...If you are lost and don't know which way to go, ask Hermione... Her ability gives her a mental map that is very useful. Did you get all that?"

"Yes." Link said.

"Alright then, I'll see you around.! Hoot hoot hoot ho!" The owl said before flying away.

After he left the three took off running, As they ran they ended up seeing the castle.

"There it is." Naminé said as they ran.

They had just ran up onto the drawbridge when said drawbridge began to raise as night fell.

"Whoa!" Link said as they slid down the raising drawbridge.

"At least we made it." Naminé said as they reached the bottom as the drawbridge shut.

"True." Hermione said as they continued into the town proper.

"Is that the path to the castle." Link said pointing forward between two shops.

"Yes it is." Hermione said. as they passed the fountain only to be stopped by the girl in front of it.

"Hey!" She said. "You're clothes! They're...different...You're not from around here are you?"

"No." Link said. "I'm from Kokiri Forest."

"Ohh...You're a fairy boy from the forest!" She said looking up at Naminé and Hermione briefly. "My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch! Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet..."

"Hope he comes back soon." Link said "bye."

"Me too." Malon said. "Bye."

On the path to the castle they were stopped by the owl again.

"Hey Link, up here." He said. "The princess is inside the castle just ahead. Be careful not to get caught by the guards! Hohohohoot! On this ground time flows normally. But time stands still while you are in Lon Lon Ranch or in a town. If you want time to pass normally, you'll need to leave town. Well, well-which way are you going to go now? Hoohoohoot! Do you want to hear what I said again?"

"No." Link said.

"Hooooo. You're smart kid. Good luck then. Hoo hoo." The owl said before flying away.

"That's not good." Hermione said.

"How come?" Link and Naminé asked.

"The only time that time stands still in places like that is when there is a major problem in the world, and the goddesses use that to help their chosen hero."

"Well. We are on a quest for the Great Deku Tree, who is a diety, so maybe that's why." Naminé said hopefully.

"Maybe." Link said as he approached the gate. "But we can't worry about it now, hopefully we can convince the gate guard to let us pass and not have to sneak through."

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town." The guard said. "It's a peaceful prosperous town."

"Thanks." Link said as Naminé and Hermione hid under his hat. "Can I please pass through."

"Do you have a pass." The guard asked.

"No." Link said.

"Then you cannot." The guard said. "We take security seriously, and without a pass, you cannot pass, day or like now night."

"Alright, thank you." Link said as he returned to the town to plan.

They walked up to the fountain that they talked to Malon at.

"Now what?" Link asked.

"We sneak through." Naminé said.

"How?" Link asked. "The gate goes across the entire path.

"I'll use my ability to find out." Hermione said as she glowed briefly. "Got it. There is a second path, and the guards are stationary, so as long as you follow my path exactly, you'll get to a small side entrance we have to crawl through."

"Got it." Link said. "Let's go."

Once back on the path Hermione took off in front of them.

"The path starts at some vines this way." Hermione said, leading them to some vines with Malon nearby. As they approached Malon saw them.

"Are you going to the castle, fairy boy?" Malon asked before continuing without waiting for him to answer. "Would you mind finding my dad? He must of fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do! Tee hee! Oh, yeah- if you'll look for him, I'll give this to you. I've been incubating this egg very carefully...Teehee!"

With that Malon gave Link a wierd egg.

"Thanks." Link said. "I'll find you're dad."

"Great." Malon said.

With that Link followed Hermione's path up the vines, across the cliff to the gate, down the ladder into the gate house, through the door, to the left at the corner of the path up the hill, across the field, during which the sun came up, and the wierd egg hatched into a cuccoo, to another wall with vines, up the vines, straight ahead, jump down the cliff, and into the moat, follow said moat to the other corner with a small hill, up to the ground, and to the right to two boxes, and Malon's sleeping dad.

"That must be Malon's dad." Link said trying and failing to wake him up "How do we wake him."

"What about the cuccoo?" Naminé asked.

"Oh yeah." Link said getting it out as the others covered there ears as Link showed it the sleeping man causing it to get a gleam in it's eyes before crowing.

"What in tarnation." the man said getting up. "Can't a person get a little shut eye around here? Hello, and who mightnyou be?"

"I'm Link." he replied. "Are you the owner of Lon Lon Ranch?"

"Yep. I'm Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch." Talon said. "I went to the castle to deliver some milk, but I sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep..."

"Your daughter, Malon was looking for you." Link told him.

"What?!" Talon cried. "Malon's looking for me? I'm gonna catch it from her now! I messed up bad, leaving Malon behind to wait for me!"

"She's realy gonna let me have it!" he cried as he ran all the way back to her flailing his arms.

"So how do we get in?" Link asked Hermione after he got over his shock at Talon's actions.

"There's a hole in the wall there." Hermione said pointing at said hole. "If you push those crates onto that platform down there at the bottom of the steps you can climb on and jump to the hole."

"Got it." Link said before doing just that.

On the other side, they came out in a small stream of water that goes through the hole, and into the moat.

"Now what?" Link asked.

"Now you have to get past the guards here." Hermione said, "However these move around, you'll have to be very sneaky."

At that Naminé sighed. "I can handle that. Hermione you just guide him since due to him being so much bigger than us I'll be too tired to fly."

"What do you mean?" Link asked worried.

"Hermione's active ability allows her to know things." Naminé explained. "Mine makes it so that by kissing someone, I can temporarily make them faster, or make them fly. Though only for a minute or two. for someone your size, but it will get us past them."

"Oh." Link said blushing as Naminé flew to his lips and landed on the bottom one, which without her glow was three times her size.*

She started glowing a soft white, before muttering "Angel Kiss" and kissing Link's three times bigger than her lips with a blush, her body being covered in lip saliva.

Link felt a rush of energy as he started flying as Naminé fell only for Link to catch her in his hand, as Hermione flew up, looking at Naminé with worry, before grabbing a strand of Link's hair, aided by fairy magic, letting them grab anything the touch due to their small size, it really is the only way to grab anything. Even the pixie that changed them is far bigger than them, but with a much weaker glow causing them to appear the same size when both are glowing.

"Come on." Hermione said. "Before it wears off."

"Right." Link said as Hermione guided him over four sets of guards, around a corner, and over another set before landing in a tiled tunnel past said set, and around the corner to the right as the flight wore off.

They kept going straight, and into a courtyard with a girl in fancy clothes in front of a window.

"There." Hermione said after checking her ability, before flying down to Naminé and giving her some of her energy using a basic forest fairy spell, glad that she and Naminé were learning all types of fairy magic to become Great Fairies, and not just their own type. "That's Princess Zelda."

"Thanks." Link said before walking up to her.

"What! Who?!" She said as she turned around in shock hearing Link walk up. "Who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

Link opened his mouth to answer when Zelda saw Hermione and Naminé and interrupted.

"Oh?" She said. "What are those? Is that...fairies?! Then are you...Are you from the forest?"

"Yes." Link said.

"Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have...the Spiritual Stone of the Forest would you?! That green and shining stone...Do you have it?"

Link hesitated for a moment, but knowing the Great Deku Tree sent him to her decided to trust her "Yes."

"Just as I thought!" Zelda said. "I had a dream...In the dream, dark clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule...But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground...The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by two fairies...I knew this was a prophecy that someone would come from the forest..Yes. I thought you might be the one...Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What's your name?"

"Link." Link said.

"Link..." Zelda said. "Strange... It seems somehow...familiar. Ok then, Link...I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule.. Please keep this a secret from everyone."

"Ok." Link agreed.

"The legend goes like this." Zelda said. "The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule...The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity...If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil...That is what has been foretold...So the ancient sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones."

"The Temple of Time." Link said.

"That's right..." Zelda said. "The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed by a stone wall called the Door of Time. And in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. Another thing you need...Is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend...The Ocarina of Time! Did you understand well the story I just told you?"

"Yes." Link said.

"That's great!" Zelda said before moving aside. "I forgot to tell you...I was spying through this window, just now...The other element from my dream...the dark clouds...I believe they symbolize...that man in there! Will you look through the window at him?"

"Yes." Link said approaching the window to see the man from his nightmare kneeling before the king.

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes?" Zelda asked. "That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo. They hail from the desert far to the east. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream...They must symbolize that man!"

Suddenly Ganondorf looked right at Link, causing him to back away from the window.

"What happened? Did he see you?" Zelda asked, getting a nod from Link. "Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea of what we're planning...yet!"

"Did you tell the king about your dream?" Link questioned.

"...Yes." Zelda said. "I told my father about my dream...However he didn't believe it was a prophecy...But...I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less then the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And he wants to conquer Hyrule...No...The entire world! Link...Now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

"Ok." Link agreed.

"Thank you." Zelda said. "I...I am afraid...I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule...He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come...we must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! You go after the other two spiritual stones! Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does...and then defeat him! One more thing...take this letter...I'm sure it will be helpful to you." She then wrote said letter, and gave it to Link.

"My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her." Zelda finished.

"Alright." Link said, before walking up to said attendant.

"I am Impa of the Sheikah. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda." She said. "Everything is exactly as the princess foretold. You are a courageous boy...You are heading out on a big new adventure aren't you? My role in the princess' dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family, I have played this song for the princess as a lullaby ever since she was a babe. a mysterious power lies within these notes. Now listen carefully."

With that Impa began to whistle some notes, and had Link repeat them on his ocarina. Naminé and Hermione humming along.

"If the castle guards find you there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle." Impa said before guiding them back to the drawbridge in Hyrule field, and pointing torwards a mountain. "You brave lad...we must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain, you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you head up Death Mountain. The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. Remember, it will help you prove your connection to the Royal Family. The princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones, all right. We're counting on you!"

With that Impa threw a Deku Nut on the ground, and used the flash to vanish.

"Strange." Hermione said.

"What?" Link asked.

"I have the feeling that we need to learn a song from Lon Lon Ranch, before we're finished, and another song from Saria before we can get the stone." Hermione said confused. "And that's not including the shield made of metal we would need to climb a volcano safely."

"We'll." Naminé said, "We can get the shield here in town, we have 96 rupees after all, and Lon Lon Ranch is on the way to Saria. We need to be prepared, after all, and you're the one with the ability that gives you information."

"So let's get that shield, and head to Lon Lon Ranch." Link said turning around and entering Castle Town again.

 ***I figure that a fairies actual body is very small due to the glow being a small orb, but being unable to see the actual body inside it, except the wings, which could be extended from the glow with magic. Hence in this story they are only about 7mm or one third the size of the only measurement I could find for a lip.**

 **I do need help figuring out how tall to make the Great fairies however, using an average eleven year olds size of 4 foot 7 inches if I made it where a human is fairy sized to a great fairy, that would make the Great Fairy 916 feet 8 inches, which is way to big, especially since Fairies already have to use magic to let you hear them. please help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Flight**

 **Summary: A young Harry and Hermione are turned into female fairies and end up in Kokori forest and help Link on his quest. Part one of three. future pairing is between Fem Harry, Hermione, Saria, fem link, and fem Ranma from Ranma onehalf, all permanently female fairies.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, Zelda, or Ranma series.**

 **The story will not be entirely the same due to having abilities that make it alot easier to get through.**

 **I am using the masterquest version of the game.**

 **I have decided to use the slingshot, arrow, and bomb upgrades, as well as the adult wallet.**

 **This chapter will go from Castle Town to the beginning of the Lost Woods.**

 **Chapter 6**

Link, Naminé, and Hermione wandered around Castle Town, before finding and entering it the Bazaar as Link walked up to the clerk.

"Welcome." The clerk said. "My current hot selling item is the Hylian Shield, but it might be too big for you kid."

Link looked at the shield, and saw that it was a metal shield, and big enough to cover them all in a volcano.

"I'll take it." Link said handing over 80 rupees.

"Alright." The man said handing it over. "Would you like to buy something else?"

"No." Link said, as he Naminé, and Hermione left after, equipping the shield.

They walked around some more, checking in crates that gave them 4 more rupees for a total of 20 rupees.

After the last crate, Naminé looked up and saw that they were they were in front of a shooting gallery.

"Hey, Link." She said. "Since time is stopped here, how about a game of target practice, see how you compare with a professional target range."

Link and Hermione looked at each other before shrugging.

"Might as well." Link said going in.

"Do you want to play a game?" The guy at the counter asked. "It's 20 rupees per play."

"Yes." Link said handing over the last of their rupees.

"OK! This is a game for grown-ups! Hyrule's famous Shooting Gallery!" He said. "Take aim at the targets from that platform over there! Can you hit 10 targets? You get 15 shots! Draw your weapon. Are you ready? Go for a perfect score! Good luck!"

Link then stood on the platform waiting. The first target was a green rupee and just sat there in the center. The second one was a blue rupee to the right. Then another blue rupee to the left. Followed by another green rupee launched into the air and back of the center, followed by two blue rupees on both sides, and then two red rupees going from left to right, then two more red rupees the other direction.

Link was able to get them all.

"Wonderful! Bravo! Perfect!" The clerk said. "Here's a fantastic present!"

He then gave Link a bigger bag for Deku Seeds for tne slingshot, allowing him to hold 40 instead of the 30 from before.

Link, Naminé, and Hermione then started leaving Castle Town when they passed a room next to the drawbridge.

"I sense lots of rupees in there." Hermione said, causing them to enter.

When they did, they saw lots of pots, and 5 crates., and a guard that they went to talk too.

"Man, I am SO bored...Things would sure be more interesting if there were more...troubles in the world..." The guard said. "Hey, that's just between you and me, ok? Anyway, maybe we can let off some steam by breaking some jars."

Having permission they went to town on the jars, finding 26 rupees in the jars before checking the crates and finding 5 more, and another gold skulltula. Which they killed for a token before leaving.

"Hey?" Namine asked after the door closed. "If time is frozen, does that mean that the jars and crates reset when we leave?"

"Actually yes." Hermione said, before that sunk in, and the three of them smirked, and returned to the room, and repeated their actions (except the skulltula) until they had a full wallet.

"You know." Naminé said with a frown. "I think I sensed one of those gold skulltulas in the tree on the path to the castle gate."

"Let's get it." Link said.

Afterwards they walked back through Castle Town, and into Hyrule Field, before heading to where they could see Lon Lon Ranch and entering the house, first thinking Malon would be there.

In there they saw Malon's dad Talon surrounded by three cuccos, and several more wandering around the room.

"Mumble...mumble...Huh? I'm awake already!" Talon said as they approached. "What? Well I'll be! If it ain't the forest kid from this morning! By the way, thanks alot for waking me up. It took some doing, but I finally got Malon back into a good mood. So what are you up to today?"

"Not very much." Link said not knowing how much to tell him.

"Got some free time on your hands, you say? Well how about a little game." Talon said. "These three cuccos I have here are special Super Cuccos! I'm going to throw these cuccos into that there gaggle of normal cuccos. If you can pick out these three special cuccos from among the normal cuccos, I'll give you something good. If you can't find them, I win. It'll be 10 rupees...want to play?"

Link thought about it before agreeing, and winning easily with him, Naminé, and Hermione each keeping an eye on one of the cuccos.

"Golly! I'll be darned! It's plum incredible!" Talon said. "That's the last one! Come on over here!"

After they did he continued. "Hey you! You've got the talent to be one of the worlds best cowboys! How'd you like to marry Malon? Huh?"

This caused Link to shake his head no in shock as Talon started to laugh.

"Haw haw! I was just kidding! Just kidding! I think you're a little young for that, don't you? Haw, haw, haw! Oh...! I'm proud to present to you a sample of our very own Lon Lon Milk. You'll be energized the moment you drink it! After you drink it, you can bring back the bottle, and buy a refill, anytime you want!" Talon said handing Link a bottle of Lon Lon Milk.

Link, Hermione, and Naminé then walked into the ranch proper, collecting 5 more rupees from some pots aand a crate on the way, and another gold skulltula token from a tree on the side. They then walked up to Malon in the center of the field singing next to a young horse.

"Oh, it's the fairy boy again!" Malon said seeing him. "I heard you found my dad! How did you like the castle? Did you see the princess? Hee hee! Dad came home in a hurry after you found him! Hee, hee! Oh, yeah-I have to introduce you to my friend, fairy boy. She's this horse. Her name is Epona. Isn't she cute?"

"She is." Hermione, and Naminé muttered while Link nodded.

Unfortunately Epona then ran away.

"It seems like Epona is afraid of you fairy boy..." She said before starting to sing again.

"Link, that's the song we need." Hermione said in Link's ear, causing him to take out his ocarina.

"Oh, cute ocarina! Are you going to play this song with that ocarina?" Malon asked seeing it. "OK? This is the song."

She then proceeded to teach it to Link, causing Epona to trust him.

After leaving Lon Lon Ranch, the proceeded back to Kokori Forest to look for Saria, who they were told by a female Kokori near the stepping stones over the pond by the store, was waiting for them in the usual spot.

"Guess that means we're going through the Lost Woods." Naminé said, all three knowing where the usual spot is, so the other two just nodded.

The three then headed for the entrance to the lost woods, collecting a blue rupee behind a house on the way. Before entering the domain of the lost.

 **Thanks for reading, please review (both here, and on my other story LatiAsh, since I do need help with that one mentioned in that one's author notes).**


	7. Author's Note

I know everyone gets bad reviews eventually, but lately I have been getting more and more. Most of them are from guests, and I have it set up so that I can moderate guest reviews, so usually I can just get rid of them, but I still read them, and enough is enough. The last one for my story LatiAsh: Ultra Moon, which you can also see on its review page is:

 _This story is just retelling the game with a female pokemon Ash in it. Every part of the story has been done by someone else with this idea at least once. You haven't done anything original at all. If you are going to write a story make sure it is truly original, and don't rip off pieces of other works._

 _You can't even keep the length of your chapters the same either. Your chapter length varies wildly, and if you want readers to stay readers then you should keep the chapters the same length for consistency._

 _These add up to mean you suck as an author._

This one hurts more due to the part about ripping off pieces of other works. All of my stories come from seeing something, or multiple somethings, and thinking about a what if scenario. That's what fanfiction is. If you want something truly original publish your own story.

Since I have had enough of reviews like this, I am going to stick to reading alone, and will be putting all my stories, except for LatiAsh, which is the only story I have actually completed (the second closest to being finished is Alolan Vulpix Ash, which I still need to figure out an ending for to match up with the poll for that story), and my Challenges fic, which is not an actual story, but as the title says are challenges, up for adoption. Though on the Reading the Lucky Fox Paradox, and Twilight Dragon Rider you will also need permission of the author of the stories that they are reading for the first one, and branch off of for the second. I will still be on the site as a reader, but will be writing no more. I do not care how many people adopt a single story either, although I would appreciate being told when a story is adopted, so I read the adopted versions. Thank you.


End file.
